Desperados
by Kenmei Rokugatsu
Summary: Set some ten years after the series. Follow the exploits of my weekly gaming group in story format! Rated R for expected violence and potential adult situations. PLEASE CONTINUE TO R&R! ^_^ THANKS!
1. You'd Better Get Ready

I don't own Outlaw Star. ~sigh~ I don't own anything. WHAAAAA.  
  
Enjoy kiddies ^_^  
  
Chapter One: You'd Better Get Ready  
  
The noodles were boiling. It was an easy enough mistake to make. After all, the average citizen of Sentinel III couldn't usually tell the exact temperature at which top ramen was supposed to be cooked. The residents of Starwind and Hawking weren't aware that one must never boil the noodles, or they could end up too soggy. Yet, if the water was too cool below boiling temperature, the noodles could come out too firm. It wasn't the fact that Gene would have noticed. And it certainly wasn't the fact that Jim would have noticed either-he usually ended up overcooking the noodles on his own, so he was quite used to soggy ramen. It was the fact that Melfina, much to her dismay, had been caught off guard daydreaming. And few things made her feel complete these days, save cooking for the group of young men that had become her family. Lately, she was beginning to wonder if she could do even that right.  
  
With a panicked sigh, she doused a small amount of cool water to the pot, then slowly moved the noodles to another burner, one that wasn't already heated. The top ramen cooled, but Melfina knew they wouldn't be perfect. Even if Gene and the rest of them couldn't tell the difference, she would be able to detect that small hint of sogginess in the noodles. Such a simple thing, and yet it would bother her the rest of the night; And the night after that, and the night after that.  
  
"What's up with the face Mel? You look like your dog just died or something." Blinking in surprise, Melfina turned her attention to the boy now peering over her shoulder.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" she asked, watching as the sixteen year old peeked into the pot with a smile.  
  
"Only for a few minutes," he said honestly as he reached for the long cooking chopsticks that Melfina had grown so fond of over the years. Narrowing her eyes, Melfina snatched the chopsticks from his grip and gently rapped them over his hand with a grin that would have challenged Gene Starwind himself.  
  
"Out of the kitchen Hikari," she said, shooing him out of her workspace. He looked at her dejectedly for a short moment, then reluctantly took a seat in one of the high stools at the kitchen counter. Mel went back to preparing dinner as the younger boy watched, occasionally blowing a lock of his sandy blond hair out of his deep blue eyes. Resting his head on one fist, he was a picture of hungry misery at that moment, and the resident chef was finding it almost hard to keep a straight face. She chose to make small conversation to keep his mind, and his hands, off of the food.  
  
"So where did Jim go?" she asked as she stirred some unidentifiable broth that smelled too good to be true. Hikari shrugged as he discriminated over some small speck on his white shirt. "I think he went to Mora's," he said, pinching the speck in question between his thumb and forefinger. "Something about the car again." Melfina shook her head with a smile. Jim never seemed to change, no matter how old he got. Ten years ago when they had met, Jim had been scraping every penny he could away from Gene to keep his precious car running. Nothing was different now, and he made regular stops at the Renegade Repair shop to keep it running. Never mind the fact that the thing was falling apart at the seams, it was his "baby."  
  
"Figures," she said as she tasted the broth, then handed Hikari the remains of what was in the ladle. "Careful, it's hot," she warned as she shut off the stove. "When you're done can you go get Gene? We won't wait on Jim, He hates it when we do that." Hikari nodded, though Mel couldn't tell what he approved of: going to get Gene or the soup. She took off her apron and grabbed the ladle back from Hikari, who looked as though he was on another planet for some strange reason. Not that it was the first time that had happened. Her cooking often had a strange effect on people. "Go on," she ordered with a smile as she pointed at the door. "He's at the ship I think, so you'll have to head down to the docking area." Hikari sighed as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, leaving Melfina to set the table.  
  
She paused in her action of grabbing plates from the cabinet to stare at the ramen noodles. The overcooked ramen noodles. With a sigh she began to set the plates on the table, feeling somehow.defeated.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Gene squinted, trying to focus on the small patch of damaged ship he was welding. It was pointless, he knew, and part of his wished he could just leave it. Besides, he reasoned with himself somewhere in the back of his mind, it was only going to come loose again. Why not just leave it? Because, part of him answered, Jim would give him hell.or Gillium would. He shuddered at that thought as he snapped off the torch and lifted the work goggles from his eyes. Yawning loudly, he began to lower the pulley that was holding him some thirty feet off the ground. He wanted to fall asleep right then and there, just drift off and daydream about something, anything but the ship. But the small canister with eyes next to him seemed determined not to let that happen.  
  
"You weren't very thorough, were you?" Gene narrowed his eyes as he stared at the small pink "can".  
  
"You know Gillium, you should be a little more thankful that I can fix you at all. This kinda equipment isn't easy to come by, you know." Gillium merely turned his robotic gaze to Gene, openly challenging the red haired man.  
  
"Well if you want my opinion you could at least replace my damaged parts with something that equals the original value." The voice was so matter of fact that Gene found his jaw dropping.  
  
"Equals the original value?!? Do you have any idea how hard it is to come by parts that fit you let alone anything of 'equal value'? You're killin' me here Gillium!" The small robot merely bounced off the platform, now only five feet or so from the ground, and headed off toward the ship's entrance, muttering something about a cheap skate. Hikari had to hold back the laughter as he watched, knowing that it would only irritate Gene further. The red headed man looked down at younger boy with a less than pleasant gaze, causing the giggle that was building in Hikari's throat to worsen.  
  
Gene stared at the blond boy with a near scowl. "So what's so funny hot shot?" Hikari shrugged, forcing the giggle to subside.  
  
"Mel's got dinner ready. She wanted me to come get you" Gene managed a small grin. "Good. I'm starving. Is Jim back from Mora's yet?" "Nope," said Hikari with one of his signature smirks. "Still over at lover-girl's. He probably won't be back for a while yet." Gene nodded, grabbing his duster and heading off toward home as Hikari fell in step with his boss. "Good," he said as Hikari joined him, "more food for us."  
  
Hikari nodded, looking back at the XG-P. He'd been on the ship enough over the years, but only on routine missions and odd jobs. Yet.somewhere in the back of his mind he could tell he'd be on that ship again soon. He couldn't tell why, or even how.mostly because he kept pushing the recurring visions out of his head. Never mind it for now, he told himself. It wasn't the first time he'd had visions. It could mean anything. A bodyguard job, or maybe some small tow job for Fred. After all, he couldn't always rely on what he had seen in those visions.  
  
The only problem was, he'd never been wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2: Cars & Girls & Cyborgs

Disclaimer- Hi again everyone ^_^ Guess what? I don't own Outlaw Star. Damn shame too. -_- bleh. Here's chapter two. Reviews would be nice by the way ^_~  
  
Chapter Two: Cars & Girls & Cyborgs  
  
  
  
"You've got to stop driving her into the ground!" The look on Mora's face was not one to argue with. Sighing, Jim nodded, feeling more like a child being scolded by his mother than the best frequenting customer at the local repair shop. Not that he could blame Mora for getting so irritated. Starwind and Hawking owed her money from the last set of repairs on the XG- P, and there was barely enough in the account to buy food for the week and pay the rent. Jim knew that anything Mora did for Starwind and Hawking was strictly on a favor-basis, and if Gene had taught his partner nothing else it was to take the hits once in a while if it would save a buck or two. Gene being thrifty? The thought made Jim smirk.  
  
"And just WHAT is so funny?" Snapping back to reality, Jim held his hands out in a gesture of apology. "Nothing! I swear!" His voice cracked on the last syllable, drawing a glare from Mora. The metallic parts around her right eye made the stare all the more menacing.  
  
"Mora, I swear, it was just a stupid thought about Gene, okay?" Jim hopped off his sitting place on the counter in the back of the shop and wandered over to the car, inspecting the work under the hood with a scrutinizing eye, but he could find no imperfection. "You're amazing Mora, you know that?" he asked with a grin. "You went way out on the parts though. That's Nagira stuff. Top of the line." He shot her a sincerely thankful, but slightly worried look. "You didn't have to use those. I would've been happy with Togora."  
  
Mora shrugged, still looking perturbed as she grabbed a towel and began mopping oil from her arm, being careful not to get any into her circuitry. "If I'd used anything cheaper," she said gruffly, "You'd be back in here within a week, and then you'd owe me twice what you do now." Jim closed his eyes in embarrassment at that comment. Of course, she had a point. It just irked him a bit that she knew him that well. After all, Gene's Lesson number 346 was to never let a woman know too much about you. Especially a good-looking one.  
  
"You don't have to rub it in," he said with a sigh as he shut the hood of the car, drawing a small chuckle from Mora. She walked to his side and looked the car over, tugging her work-suit half off her body and tying it off around her waist.  
  
"She still needs a test drive, but I thought I'd let you handle that part," she said, giving the vehicle an affectionate pat. Jim grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"You wanna come with me?"  
  
Mora contemplated for a moment before putting her hair up in a quick ponytail and jumping into the passenger seat. Jim had to admit it was kind of refreshing to know a woman who could appreciate a car like this. Now if only he could get her to look at something other than his car.  
  
* * * *  
  
The fresh air, was in fact, doing Mora some good. The sun was setting on Sentinel III for the night, casting a nice pinkish hue to everything. Most of the afternoon traffic had disappeared from the freeway, and Jim was speeding along with a big grin plastered on his face. To him, nothing topped this.  
  
"So are you still having trouble with those dreams?" he asked, raising his voice a little over the wind. Mora nodded, her eyes drifting to the large docking section of the planet. The Outlaw Star was easily the largest ship there, jutting out like a gleaming red spire in the dusky light.  
  
"Yeah," she said absently. "Still can't figure them out either." Jim shot her an almost pitying look from the driver's seat.  
  
"Do you have any idea what they mean?" His voice was genuinely concerned at this point, drawing a small smile from Mora.  
  
She shook her head. "Not really. It's almost like some part of my memory wants to bring something back and it's pushing my limits or something." She sighed, gazing directly forward. "I wish dad was around. Maybe he could tell me what the hell's wrong with me."  
  
Jim smiled at her, a reassuring expression that managed to pull a full out smile from the girl. "Your dad was a genius Mora. But he'd tell you the same thing I'm about to."  
  
Mora blinked. "What's that?" she asked.  
  
"That there's nothing wrong with you." Jim grinned at himself, wheeling the car off the expressway and heading for home. "Mel should have dinner ready. You wanna stop in for a bite or something? God knows I owe you." Mora nodded instantly.  
  
"You kidding?" she asked with a smirk. "Mel's cooking is the best! That's almost worth the repair on the car!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
She frowned. "No."  
  
"Damn." 


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding Day Blues, The Sounds...

Once again, I don't own Outlaw Star. But I bow down to those who do. ^_^ Here's the next chapter all. Keep the reviews coming please.  
  
Chapter 3: Wedding Day Blues, The Sounds of Battle Rage Again!  
  
Dawn was always Mel's favorite time of day, when the streets were still somewhat quiet and the birds could sing aloud, their songs uninterrupted by the swarming of cars and the yelling of voices in the heavily trafficked part of town. Even the air smelled better to her, which made next to no sense, but that was the way she perceived it. The only thing that made a nice, clear, sunny morning better in her eyes was when she had a job to do. And today, she had probably the biggest job she'd ever had. Well.almost the biggest.  
  
"Mel, could you hand me the chopsticks, please?" She nodded, Jim's voice snapping her back from her daydream of a pretty morning. She peeked over his shoulder, which was now almost level to hers, and nodded with a smile.  
  
"Perfect!" she said with a happy sigh. "This is going to be the best catering job the planet has seen in years!" Jim gave her an affectionate squeeze with his free hand, keeping the chopsticks away from her clothing and nodded.  
  
"Mel, your cooking is always a hit. I'm sure this job'll go off without a single hitch." He placed the last strawberry carefully on the platter with a grin, and then settled back to admire his work. He had to admit, he was becoming quite the chef himself. Then again, with Melfina in the house, there was hardly a day that went by when he wasn't helping out in the kitchen.  
  
Mel sighed again, this time less enthusiastically as a sudden thought creeped it's way into her head. "My only concern is Gene." She took a seat next to the counter, rearranging a small tray of maki rolls. "Do you really think he'll do this?"  
  
Jim nodded, cracking his knuckles and shooting her a big smirk. "Oh, he'll play along. Even if I have to stuff him into the outfit and make him serve at gunpoint." Melfina chuckled at that thought. An image of Gene in a wait staff outfit tied at the ankles popped into her head, and it was all she could do not to go into a giggle fit right then and there.  
  
Jim wiped his hands on his apron and offered her a smile. "Don't worry about it. Hikari and I are going along, and as long as we can keep Gene away from the sweet table everything should be just fine. That jerk should be happy we're even giving him something to do!" He pulled off his apron and flung it over a stool. "If we wanted to be really mean we could just sick the bride on him."  
  
"Personally," said Melfina with a thoughtful blink, "I think sicking the bride on him is the preferable choice, given the circumstances."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The sobbing of Fred Lowe could be heard several rooms away, though just out of earshot of his newlywed. "I can't believe I've sunk this low!"  
  
Gene shook his head from his spot on the wall, clear across the room from his grieving business associate. He tapped one foot against the wall as he leaned casually, his arms folded. "Personally," he grumbled, "I think I got the lousy end of the stick here." Fred looked back at him, an absolutely miserable look on his face as that last shred of hope entered the man's eyes.  
  
"Gene," he said desperately, "You mean you.you may have-"  
  
"Now don't go getting any ideas Fred!" he said suddenly, pointing a finger at the sobbing groom. "I meant this monkey suit Mel made me wear." Fred's face fell, and he sunk himself back into his pitiful position, arms folded on the dressing table, head down so that just his eyes were visible.  
  
Jim swallowed nervously, almost hesitant to say anything at all. But how could he not feel somewhat bad for the guy? Even if he was.well.Fred. "Aw c'mon," he chided in his usual optimistic way, "it could be worse! At least no one's arguing yet. That's a good thing."  
  
Fred shook his head, burying his face even deeper in his arms. "I don't care," he sighed. "Let the whole world hate each other. My life is over." Gene rolled his eyes at that one. Here he went again, all melodrama and flamboyance. That was the way of Fred Lowe. And it was precisely why Gene Starwind avoided him at all costs.  
  
"Hey!" A short knock on the door was merely a warning as Hikari stumbled in, looking mildly frazzled as he shot Jim a pleading look. "Guys we're getting a little busy out here. Can I convince you to give Mel and I a hand?" Jim nodded, heading out of the kitchen and into the reception hall where people were swarming in. "Don't sweat it Fred," Jim said in an unusually calm voice. "We'll get it taken care of. You just cool your heels in here for a bit." He shot Gene a forceful look. "Gene, come on!"  
  
"Yeah yeah." Gene yawned, grabbing a tray and heading for the door. "Remind me again how you talked me into this."  
  
Jim narrowed his eyes in frustration. "Because Mel asked you to! Why is this always my fault?!"  
  
Gene patted the younger boy's head as he passed into the hall, leaving Jim simmering in anger. "GENE STARWIND GOD DAMN YOU!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Gene Starwind. There was the name he had been waiting to hear. Sitting back slightly in his chair, a mass of black clothing and muscles, Ivan Blackstar watched the seventeen or something boy known as Jim Hawking run across the room with a tray, his face painting a picture of complete frustration. Ivan almost laughed. Almost.  
  
His attention diverted as a young woman poured a small glass of champagne. He flashed a quick smile at the girl, who immediately seemed aware of nothing else In the world but this man's smile and his deep chocolate hued eyes peering out at her from under unruly yet perfectly controlled hair of the same color. She only stopped ogling when the man looked down at the table where a small pool of the bubbly liquor was collecting. She gasped, and Ivan managed to keep the smile on his face, though every muscle in his head wanted to let him roll his eyes.  
  
"Would you mind pouring one more for me, please?" He leaned in a little closer, offering the closest thing to an innocent look he could muster. The girl's knees wavered for a moment before she nodded complacently, her shaking hands pouring another glass before she rushed off into the kitchen as her cheeks stained a pretty scarlet. Ivan picked up one glass and pressed his lips to the glass, never swallowing but enjoying the flavor as it seeped into his tongue. No drinking for him tonight. It would not do to get drunk and fail his mission. Ivan Blackstar had never once in his life missed his mark, and he had no intention of starting now.  
  
It was a very frazzled Jim who made his way to the table that Ivan was seated at, a big smile on his face. "Can I get you anything sir? Dinner should be served shortly." Ivan had to admit, the boy was probably a lot smarter than he looked. Sure he was sort of young, not even nineteen, and his build was nothing to be impressed with really, but he had a keen eye. The way he checked the right places for concealed weapons without even knowing he was doing it, the way he seemed to always be looking through you not at you, yet exuded an aura of comfort everywhere he went. That was the mark of a true professional, and Ivan could see this Hawking kid was no slouch. He'd have to be careful; Careful, but not naïve.  
  
"Actually, yes," he said with a polite smile. "You can tell me where I can find Gene Starwind." Jim's smile immediately dissolved. This sounded all too familiar.  
  
"Mr. Starwind isn't here tonight," said Jim, the lie easily slipping off his tongue. "I'm his associate. Anything you would need to deal with him you can d-"  
  
"I asked you a simple question." The barrel of the small compact blaster was easily concealed within the folds of Ivan's trench, and Jim cursed himself for not having his scanners on and in place; a stupid mistake, one that apparently might end up costing him his life. Not good. "Now unless you feel like eating lead instead of your lady friend's lips this evening, I suggest you do as I ask and bring me Starwind."  
  
Jim couldn't help but let his eyes drift to where Mora was standing, talking with Melfina. 'Bad idea, Jim,' he thought to himself. 'Gene was right. Never invite a girl you're interested in to a wedding.'  
  
Ivan smirked. "Well? What's it gonna be?" 


End file.
